iFMA
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Edward, Roy, Al, Winry, and Alex all get magically transported to the iCarly world! No pairings! Rated T, cause of Ed. I wrote this when I got bored at my cousin's house...
1. Chapter 1

**KK, I don't know WHY, but for some reason I wanted to write an iCarly and FMA crossover, so here is the result!!! It should be interesting…**

**Ed: …**

**Me: Oh, shut up, munchkin!!!!**

**Ed: make me. AND I AM NOT A MUNCHKIN!!! I AM NOT SHORT!!!**

**Sylar: What the HELL am I doing here?! I have abilities to steal!!**

**Me: *points to Ed* he has a NEW ability, no one else has!!! It's VEEERY useful!!**

**Sylar: Really? *points finger at Ed's head***

**Ed: *snorts* oh, what are you going to do? Poke my he-*pain kicks in* CRAP!!!! OOOOOOOWWW!!! *screaming in background***

** *CENSORED***

**Al: I'm scared….**

**Me: Sorry if charries seem OOC!!!! **

**Carly: *translator* ooc= out of character.**

**Me: Yup!!! *is happy***

**Sam: bored…and hungry!**

**Roy: sleepdeprievedpsychoanimegirl does not, and will never, own iCarly or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Fredward: This takes place randomly in iCarly, and before episode 50, 'Death'.**

**Me: MY FAVORITE EPISODE!!!!!!!! NOW LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN!!! *eats pie***

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at the Shay's. Carly had just woken up, and has it happens, Spencer had accidental set the freezer on fire.

"How?!" was Carly's only question, before Fredward walked in, his WAY overprotective mother brushing his hair.

"Mom! Go away!" he pushed her hand away. She pursed her lips before protesting.

"But, Fredie, it needs some more combing back here!!"

"Please go away!" She looked somewhat hurt before leaving. **((A/N: I'm 2 lazy 2 do her… Ed: lazy a$$ me: *grabs Sylar* Ed: *runs away* Winry: On with the story!!))** Sam walked in as soon as Fredie's mother left.

"Hi Carls, hi dork." She gave her normal greeting. Spencer had managed to put out the fire in the freezer.

"Hey!" he greeted everyone. A loud CRASH from upstairs diverted everyone's attention from the still slightly smoking freezer.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Carly replied, looking at Spencer.

"What? It wasn't me!" he said in response to the look she was giving him.

"Aww, crap!" an irritated voice called from upstairs.

"Can we still use alchemy here?" another voice asked.

"I don't know, why don't YOU try, Colonel Bastard?" the first voice asked sarcastically.

"Fine, shall we light your antenna on fire first, Fullmetal?" the second voice said.

"Nii-san! Colonel!" a second voice, more echo-y, scolded.

"What's this?!" an excited female voice said. "Oh, I want to take it apart! I want to put it back together again!!" That was Carly, Fredward, Sam, and Spencer's cue to rush upstairs, to make sure everything was still intact.

And the people they saw were too strange for words.

One, with a wrench, was a blonde female wearing a black jacket and short skirt, and white tank top. Her blue eyes had sparkles in them, and a wrench was in her hands. She was staring at the camera. Three of them were wearing military-like uniforms. One was another blonde female, her hair up against her head. She had a gun in her pocket. And the last one in a military uniform was a dark-haired handsome man. Carly swooned. The girl in a military uniform shot her a 'Look'. Yet another blonde, this time a male with braided hair, and long bangs that went down to his chin. He was wearing all black, except for a long, red coat with a odd symbol on the back of a snake intertwining a cross. The last, strangest of all, was a big, bulky suit of armor. Carly, Sam, Fredward, and Spencer had simply no idea of why a large group would be traveling with a suit of armor, until it spoke.

"Nii-san, where are we?"

"I don't know Al. Why don't we ask the group standing like idiots in the door way?" the blonde kid, clearly in a bad mood, said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm Roy Mustang." The handsome man said with a wink

"Edward Elric." The blonde boy said.

"Alphonse Elric." The suit of armor said, again. Once again, freaking the trio out.

"Winry Rockbell!" the blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail said happily.

"Riza Hawkeye." The other blonde said stiffly.

"So, where the hell are we and who the hell are you?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"I'm Carly Shay, and this is my brother, Spencer Shay." Carly introduced.

"Sam Puckett."

"Freddie Benson and you are currently in Seattle. Didn't you already know that?

"And why does the Alphonse-e dude where that armor anyway?" Sam inquired. Edward and Alphonse exchanged glances.

"It's a hobby." Alphonse and Edward said.

"So, we must have been taken to the other side of the Gate," Edward muttered to himself. Carly, Sam, and Freddie exchanged confused glances. Spencer, with his ADD, was already not caring what the blonde shrimp had muttered. ((Ed: I AM NOT SHORT!! YOU ARE ALL FREAKISHLY TALL!!! Me: *sics him on rabid fan girls*))

"So, um, how old are you? What school do you go to?" Carly questioned, trying to keep things light.

"!6." Edward and Winry said.

"15." Alphonse said modestly. The trio stared.

"Older than you." The adults of the group said together.

"What school do you go to?" Carly asked again. Edward and Alphonse let out a humorless laugh.

"We haven't gone to school since we were younger than you, 10 and 11."

"Why not?" Sam questioned, wanting to know how they skipped school for so long. The brothers exchanged another look.

"None of your business." Edward said.

"I was home schooled." Winry said brightly. "But now Garfiel-sensei is teaching me."

"That's interesting…"

"Oh no, you guys are going to be late!" Spencer fretted randomly.

"Can Winry and Edward come?" Carly asked.

"Sure, just come on!!" Spencer pushed them out the door, and they all left. Once they were gone, Roy let out a snort.

"Well, the Fullmetal Alchemist in regular school. That'll be a sight." Alphonse looked nervous. Riza, Roy, and Maes understood completely.

**At the middle school place thingy…**

The science teacher was rambling on about random crap that Ed already knew. He yawned, though Winry was looking interested, somewhat.

"You should pay attention," Carly hissed in Edward's ear.

"I already know all this." Edward shrugged.

"But you never went to school!" Carly protested.

"I learned by doing." Ed replied mysteriously, and a sad look was in his eyes. Memories overtook him, none of them happy.

"Huh?" Carly asked, confused. Sam was already taking a nap, so she didn't hear any of what Edward said. Winry also looked sad, remembering putting Edward's automail in, Al an empty suit of armor, Edward bleeding and coughing blood. Carly and Fredward noticed the sad look in their eyes, and were completely confused.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing."  
"Would Edward like to tell us what went into the auto-mail prosthetic limbs used?" The teacher said suddenly. Winry looked excited. She immediately showed off her knowledge by saying all the stuff.

"Well, I asked for Edward to say, but that is quite impressive, miss…?"  
"Rockbell." Winry said happily. Carly and Fredward exchanged glances of confusion.

**After class….**

"How did you know all that?" Freddie asked in awe to Winry.

"I'm a mechanic!! I worked with them." Edward muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Winry asked meanly.

"Nothing…" Edward replied, a hint of a smile in his eyes. Carly, Sam, and Fredward exchanged glances.

"Well, to the cafeteria!!!" Sam said happily. She and Edward where the first ones there. Carly face palmed, and Winry laughed.

"Well, this isn't any worse than normal." Sam said, shrugging, as she and Edward dug in. Carly, Fredward, and Winry all ate.

"I miss apple pie…" Edward moaned. Winry snorted.

"You are a GLUTTON!" Winry said teasingly. Edward tensed. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Fine." Carly and Fredward were confused, while Sam was too busy eating to notice.

"Well how much longer till the end?" Edward groaned. Carly laughed slightly.

"You sound like Sam."  
"Yeah?" Sam looked up at the sound of her name.

"Nothing. About 2 hours." Carly answered both questions. Edward groaned again.

"Maybe I'll just ditch." Edward said, JUST as principal what's-his-name appeared behind hem, obviously keeping an eye on the newbies and Sam.

"GOING somewhere, Mr. Elric?" He asked suspiciously, as Edward rose from his seat.

"Yes. To put my tray away." Edward walked past him, and dumped the food away, before leaving the cafeteria.

"Most likely off to the library." Winry explained.

"Why?" Sam asked, curious as to why someone who would consider ditching school would go to the library. Winry shrugged.

"He loves to read and study."

But Edward was NOT in the library. He was ditching, not really wanting to stay for the next 2-hour class. He ran up to where Carly lived (as that was where everyone was) and noticed Lewbert. Well, actually, he noticed the giant mole.

"Holy crap!" Edward said, worried about a mole of THAT size.

"PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!!! GET OUT!!!" Lewbert shouted at Edward, who continued up to Carly's.

In Carly's house, Spencer was currently working on a giant statue, made of legos, of a plunger, for the Plumber's Association. Roy was curious, since it was huge, Riza was sitting stiffly in a chair, sipping some coffee, and Alphonse was fiddling around with a camera.

"Hey." Edward called out from the door.

"Ed?! But… school isn't out yet!" Spencer said in surprise.

"Ditched. WAY too boring for me, and the library is as boring as hell." Edward shrugged.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't leave school early." Alphonse scolded, since Edward didn't look too repentant.

"Anyway, shall we?" Edward asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, we haven't been able to in a while."

"Careful of the desk guy."

"You mean Lewbert?"

"The giant mole guy?"  
"Yeah. He's just really protective of his lobby, that's all." Spencer shrugged.

"Well, c'mon, Al!" Edward looked like little kid. Roy laughed.

"K, nii-san!" Alphonse followed his brother outside. They went into a empty lot behind the building.

"Ready, Al? You won't be able to beat me this time!!" Edward thrust his auto-mail leg into Al's gut (do suits of armor HAVE guts?), and made a dent in the armor. Al grabbed the leg and launched him into the sky. A loud THUD echoed on the lot, and Spencer ran to the window.

"Are they OK?!" Spencer asked nervous.

"Yeah, they fight like this whenever they get a chance to.'  
"Why?!"

"It's what their teacher taught them. Left them on a deserted island for a month with nothing but a knife to defend them against 'The Masked Man' who would attack them at night." Roy explained.

"How old were they?!"  
"7 and 8." Roy smirked at Spencer's shocked face. "Their teacher is scary."

"Sounds like it." Alphonse and Edward sparred, while they waited for Carly and everyone to get home.

**Me: It's done!!! **

**Carly: It's… interesting.**

**Ed: *lying on the ground***

**Me: *kicks him* It's dead. Let's eat it.**

**Al: NOO!! DON'T!!!**

**Izumi: Rate and review, please.**

**Me: Yeah!! You can't use alchemy for it!!**


	2. Chapter 2: iShow

**Me: *glares***

**Al: You don't have a reason to get angry, that was only the first chapter!!  
**

**Me: ....**

**Ed: Al DOES have a point.**

**Me: NO! I WON'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME NOW!!!!!!!! MUWWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Winry: That's just evil. Evil.**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Alex: *flexes musc-***

**Everyone: NO! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!**

**Maes: What about some-**

**Roy: *gets glove on***

**M****aes: OK! Alright! Geez.**

**Me: I wrote most of this chapter in math class.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or iCarly. If I did, the voice actors of all my favorite animes would appear on iCarly. That would be epic….**

** Chapter 2**

After Spencer had taken his out of the window and back inside, Edward took off his black jacket. He REALLY didn't want these weirdos to find out about his secret just yet.

**~1 and a half hour of training/fighting Later…..**

After an hour and a half of fighting later, Edward and Alphonse went back into the lobby, after Edward had put his jacket back on.

"People in my lobby!!!" Lewbert yelled, and whacked them with a broom to the stairs. Mrs. Benson was walking down the stairs to go to the grocery store. She needed to get food for her and Freddie's after-school snack!! She walked into Al. Literally.

"Excuse me! But you shouldn't be wearing all that pointy armor; you could poke someone's eye out!" Mrs. Benson lectured Alphonse. Edward rolled his eyes, and was luckily out of sight from Mrs. Benson's sharp eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am." Alphonse said meekly. Mrs. Benson nodded.

"Well, it is nice to see a youth with manners! It's all right, but are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"I guess…."

"Me and my brother are-"

"My brother and I." Mrs. Benson corrected. Edward rolled his eyes again.

"_My brother and I_ are actually staying at a…friend's house for a while, and they live here."

"Who? I will most likely know them!"

"Um, Carly…something…"

"I know her; she lives right across from me, in fact!"

"Really? Yay." Edward said the last part sarcastically.

"Well, we have to go, so bye." Alphonse said, and he and Edward left.

They finally made it to Carly and Spencer's, though Carly wasn't there.

"Where's some food?!" Edward asked.

"Kitchen, fridge." Spencer pointed from the couch, and Ed went there immediately. "What about you, Al?" Spencer asked. Alphonse shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." Spencer stared. Al hadn't eaten anything all day, had just been fighting, and yet he still wasn't hungry?! Something was wrong about that. Spencer shrugged, and turned the TV on.

**~A Half-Hour Later**…

"We're home!" Carly shouted as she, Sam, Fredward, and Winry walked through the door.

"Let's go rehearse iCarly before tonight." Freddie suggested

"Yeah," Carly and Sam agreed.

"What's iCarly?" Winry inquired curiously. She had heard the trio talking about the 'iCarly' thing during class, but hadn't asked until now.

"How do you NOT know what iCarly is?!" Sam asked incredulously.

"We just don't." Winry shrugged.

"So what is it?" Al asked politely.

"It's a fun web show we do." Freddie explained to the newcomers.

"Do you guys want to be on the show?" Carly asked them immediately afterwards.

"Sure!" Winry said happily, and she dragged Al, Ed, and Roy upstairs and Roy dragged Hawkeye upstairs with them. Sam, Carly, and Freddie followed them, while Spencer started making dinner.

"Wonder what they'll do?" Carly asked her friends. Little did the trio know, this would be one of their most interesting web shows EVER.

**~A bunch of rehearsals Later…**

Carly and the gang were excited for the web show. They hadn't seen what their guests were going to do yet, and were excited.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie counted down, not saying the 1.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And we like nachos!"**(*)** They both yelled, in unison, at the camera, before laughing.

"Today, we're going to have…. People on the show!!!"  
"And what they'll do, we don't even know!" Carly said excitedly.

"So give it up for our first guest….. Winry Rockbell!!" Sam said, and pressed the applause button on the blue remote. Winry bounced happily into the iCarly recording studios, grinning and waving, with her trusty wrench in hand.

"Konnichiwa!! Watashi wa Winry Rockbell**! Or, in English, Hello! My name's Winry Rockbell! Do you have anything mechanical?" Winry inquired happily.

"Yeah, I have..." Carly held up a mechanical watch she had been wearing on her wrist just seconds earlier. "..This watch."

"That will work!" Winry told Carly happily. Once Winry got her hands on Carly's watch, she started to take the watch apart. In under 7 minutes, she had taken apart the watch and put it back together again. Winry held the watch up proudly to the camera, to show anyone that was watching the show that the watch was working perfectly.

"Woah!" Carly said, impressed.

"That was indeed impressive!"

"Seonara!" Winry waved and left.

"Now for our second guest.... Alphonse Elric!!" Sam pressed the applause button on the blue remote.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Alphonse Elric." Al bowed politely. "Um... Carly-san? Sam-san? Do either of you have something that needs to be fixed?" the younger Elric brother asked.

"Yeah..." Sam held up a bowl; or, at least something that had originally been a bowl. It was currently in 7 pieces.

"What happened to it??! I GAVE you that bowl!" Carly said, looking kind of mad that Sam had destroyed the bowl she had given her. Alphonse drew the alchemy symbol on the ground(since there wasn't a table), and placed the bowl on the symbol. Al clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. There was blue, alchemical light from the transmutation, and when the blue, cackling light was gon3e, the bowl was there, the same has it had originally been before it had been broken, so the bowl was now in one piece.

"Dobitashimashite." Alphonse said.

"What the heck does THAT mean?!" Sam asked.

"Your welcome."

"What language is that? It sounds like Chinese."

"It's actually Japanese."

"Cool."

"Seonara." Al waved, and left.

"Well....give it up for our 3 guest, Riza Hawkeye!!!" Riza walked stiffly into the iCarly studios.

"Konnichiwa. Please get the target sheets out, and get some protective eye gear." Riza said. Carly got the target sheets(which, incidentally, had a picture of fire on it). Carly and Sam got something to cover there eyes. Riza fired off several rounds of bullets. When they inspected the target sheet, they saw that she had managed to make a picture of a arrow sticking out of a rectangular object.

"Impressive!!" Carly said once again. Riza stiffly left the room.

"Now for our fourth guest...." Sam started to say, before a familiar, flirty colonel interrupted her, coing in from the back.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy grinned, and walked inside, putting on his white gloves. "You might want to get out extinguisher, ladies." Roy winked, and Carly blushed, while Sam walked straight up to him and slapped him. Roy laughed, and pulled out a random stick. Roy snapped his fingers, and the stick was soon encased in flames. Sam looked amazed.

"What's your trick?!" Freddie demanded of Roy, who was grinning cockily.

"I'll let Full metal explain. After all he IS a prodigy." Roy gave a backwards wave, and left.

"So now, give it up for our final guest, the shortest 16-year-old midget, Edward El-" Sam was cut short, because then Edward came charging into the room, his face bright, tomato red.

"Don't call me small! I'll rip off her hands and replace 'em with your feet!!" Edward yelled, and punched Sam in the stomach with his auto-mail hand. Sam groaned as it came in contact with her stomach.

"Maybe not so shrimpy." she grumbled. Ed smirked. He took a random book, and snaped it in too. Carly gasped.

"How could you do that?!" she asked. Ed rolled his eyes, clapped his hands together, and slammed them on the ground. Blue light flared up, and when it was gone, the book was, once again, in one piece.

"How do you guys do that?!" Sam asked.

"It's called alchemy. It can even make gold from lead." Sam's eyes glittered when he said that. "But you can't make something from nothing it follows the laws of Equivelent Exchange-"

"BORING!" Sam shouted, and the speakers began to blare. A voice said:

"Random dancing!!" Carly and Sam began to dance. Edward attempted to run away, but Sam grabbed him, and forced him to dance.

Roy, Winry, Al, and Spencer, who were in the kitchen watching iCarly, all started laughing as they watched Sam force Ed to dance. Riza didn't laugh(she was too serious), but did smile.


	3. Chapter 3: iEd Meets an Old Friend

**Chapter 3: iEd Meets an Old Friend**

**Soo… I'm finally updating! Heh heh… I'll try harder, I promise! Please enjoy the chapter.  
I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, iCarly, or any of the characters. Just a stupid plot idea…**

The next day at school, Winry and Ed were famous. People kept coming up to them and telling them how awesome they were, and asking them how they did stuff. Edward mostly just glared at people who came near him, so not as many people approached him as they did Winry. A boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes approached Edward during the break between second and third periods. He was taller than Edward by quite a bit, which irritated Edward a lot. He looked at the blonde boy, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar.  
"Hello, Edward. I saw you on iCarly last night. What was that trick you did last night? That shouldn't be possible according to the laws of science. Oh, I'm Russell, by the way." That struck an old memory that Edward had not thought about in a long time.  
"Russell… Tringham?" Edward asked. Russell blinked and nodded.  
"…Yes. You still have not answered my question, Edward." Russell stared at the shorter boy with a cold look.  
"It is a type of science," Edward explained. "It is known as 'Renkinjutsushi', or 'alchemy' from where I am from. Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, and then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead. But alchemy is a science so it must follow the natural laws: to create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principal of equivalent exchange. The law is separated into two different parts: The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram, andThe Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water. " There was an odd look in Edward's eyes has he explained to Russell, who was staring at him, and analyzing him suspiciously.  
"How did you discover this 'alchemy'? How does it work?" Russell asked, suspicion and curiosity fighting inside of his eyes.  
"I'm from… Japan, and the science there is more advanced than it is here. The transmutation sequence is first comprehension - understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. The second part is deconstruction - using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. The final part is reconstruction - continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." Edward explained. "Another form of alchemy is called Alkahestry, or Rentanjutsu in Japanese. Alkahestry operates on the concept of fashioning elixirs and, therefore, is focused on mainly medicinal purposes. The basic principle of Alkahestry is centered on a concept called the "Dragon's Pulse" which speaks of the earth itself having a constant flow of chi (life energy) which flows from the tops of mountains down to the land, nourishing everything is passes with that energy as does blood coursing through the veins." Edward finished explaining. "Most alchemists have to use a transmutation circle to use alchemy. Some alchemists don't, because they have a special ability that allows them to." Edward did not explain that, to not need the circle for alchemy, you had to commit the ultimate taboo- human transmutation. "If you want, I can show you the circles needed, and maybe teach you more about it." Russell nodded eagerly, his eyes glinting with excitement. "Thank you, Edward. After school, meet me in front of the school, and we can talk more about it then." Edward nodded, happy that one of the Americans was interested in alchemy.  
Winry had watched Russell and Edward talk, snickering at the science 'dorks', as Sam called them.  
"What is that shrimp _talking_ about?" Sam asked, obviously irritated. Carly and Freddie shrugged, obviously just as confused as Sam was.  
"Edward is explaining alchemy. He is absolutely obsessed with it." Winry explained, rolling her eyes. "The best I can explain it is as a science of equivalent exchange- the law that people cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value in order to gain something." Winry shrugged. "Alphonse explained it to me a while ago, and I still don't fully understand it." Sam nodded in understanding. "I'm with you there."  
"So… what did that Mustang guy do? Is that a form of 'alchemy' as well?" Freddie asked Winry. Winry nodded. "Colonel Mustang is known as the 'Flame Alchemist' where he's from. Mustang is Edward's superior officer, and he was the one who really got Edward back on his feet after…" Winry hesitated, before finishing with, "after a bad alchemic experiment that rebounded on Edward and Alphonse. He helped them both get over it and be able to get back on their feet. Edward was in a really dark place, and he…" Winry trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Sam, Freddie, and Carly all shared a look, wondering exactly what had happened to Edward and Alphonse.  
"Wait, Colonel? Mustang is in the military?" Freddie asked.  
"Yeah. He is Edward's superior off-" Winry froze, again not finishing her sentence.  
"That little squirt is in the _military? _How old is he?" Sam demanded.  
"Sixteen. He's the youngest in the military history to join." Winry sighed, and finally told the trio. Carly and Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Wow." Carly said, in true shock and amazement. "That's amazing…" Winry smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah…"  
A boy with light reddish-brown hair snickered, listening to Winry, Carly, Freddie, and Sam. "It seems the little pipsqueak has made some new friends. I wonder which will be the most fun to play with…" The boy giggled and laughed, before making a face. "Too bad I have to report back to _him_," The boy sighed, and stealthily left the school, unnoticed by anyone.

**A/N: YES! I FINISHED! WITH A CLIFFHANGER NO LESS! AH HAHAHAHA! So, I have decided to put Russell in, because I kinda liked Russell. I liked the original FMA series. There will be characters from Brotherhood, and from the original, since I like both.  
Also, in the previous chapter, I posted a * next to "I like nachos!" when Sam and Carly were doing iCarly, and I never explained it. I took that quote from Higurashi Abridged by AniManga28 on youtube (dot) com. I would recommend looking it up- it's hilarious!  
Please review, and try and help me out~ Thank you! *bows***


End file.
